greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyssa Drak
History Origin Lyssa Drak is a member of the Sinestro Corps and the keeper of the book of Parallax, which is chained to her wrist. She maintains the horror stories and exploits of the members of the Sinestro Corps. When new recruits are brought to Qward, Lyssa oversees their entry into the fear lodge, and chronicles the new recruit's success or failure. In the care of her uncle Malvern on Talok IV since the death of her father, an uncle who she knew had less than-wholesome intentions for her. When the young man known as Azrel Vaak charmed her into an attempt to see into Malvern's private library, she went to search for it, instead finding Malvern having murdered Vaak and locking her in said study with the tomes of eldritch knowledge. Locked away for weeks with nothing but the corpse of Vaak and the tomes, she consumed the forbidden knowledge until the lovesick girl became an inhuman monster. Killing Malvern when he next visited the study, she was obsessed with knowledge as she left him there with the bones of Vaak, the girl now fit for the Sinestro Corps. Tales of The Sinestro Corps After she became worthy of the Corps, Sinestro found her and chained the Book of Parallax to her hand. We first meet Drak when the latest Sinestro Corps member, Amon Sur visits her to purge his fears. She tells him numerous stories of current Sinestro Corps members (Karu-Sil, Bedovian, and Despotellis). After hearing the tales, Amon goes into isolation and realizes what his one fear is, Hal Jordan. In the actual Sinestro Corps Special, she gives the reader another tale from the book that of Sinestro himself. At the end of the story, she even remarks to the reader that Sinestro was once the greatest of all Green Lantern and soon will be once more. This insight reveals she might be the only Sinestro Corps member aware of Sinestro's true goals. Sinestro Corps War When the Green Lantern Hal Jordan ends up on Qward, he stumbles upon Drak, who is holding his fellow Green Lanterns John Stewart and Guy Gardner. A fight between the two erupts and Jordan defeats her and frees his comrades. Drak is then captured not soon after by the Green Lantern Corps when some return to the planet to capture those that stayed behind and didn't take part in the Invasion of Earth. She was captured by the Green Lantern Corps following the Sinestro Corps War, but the Book of Parallax remains attached to her. One Final Sinestro Corps Tale to Tell Despite her having been caught and about to be transported to Oa, Drak has but one more tale now to two Green Lantern Corps members (who are both husband and wife with the latter expecting a child). She tells them the tale of Sinestro Corps member, Kryb, an old hag who kills Green Lanterns who are parents and then stores their children (still alive) in a cage that's growing on her back. One of the Green Lanterns who hears the tale has had enough and starts to transport Drak away while the other begins to fear from Drak's words that Kryb might pay a visit to them after the war. She is currently under the captivity of the Green Lantern Corps, being held at the Oan Sciencells on death row awaiting execution. The Book of The Black When Vice began his rampage across the Sciencells, Lyssa was the only inmate not cowering in fear. In fact, she welcomed it, cheering Vice on. Her eagerness was soon reinforced when the Qwardian rings the Guardians had been holding burst into the sciencells. Lyssa Drak's ring was among them, and she quickly took part in the battle against the Green Lanterns who tried to stop the rioting prisoners. During the battle, she followed a feeling that lead her into the bowels of Oa, where she found Scar's Book of The Black. Upon exclaiming over its power and "truths", Scar appears, apparently there from the start, and promptly slams her head into the book, and seals her within its pages, remarking "I hope you enjoy the view from in there". She remained there even during The Blackest Night and its resolution where Drak faced a constant nightmare of experiencing the prophecies within the Book. Attempting to escape, she was constantly dragged back down into its depths before she could leave its black pages. However, during one such attempt, a mysterious figure emerged and freed her whereupon he claimed that he would be writing a new Book which meant he desired her to be his new Keeper of events. The Book of The Black along with Lyssa Drak were later transported to Ryut where they resided whilst Krona began capturing the Entities of the Emotional Spectrum. After his success, the New Guardians arrived on Ryut whilst chasing the renegade Maltusian. There, they witnessed one of the chapters of the Book of The Black after which they recovered but were imprisoned by chains from the tome that were under the command of Drak who revealed herself. Sinestro demanded that she show her loyalty to him as a member of the Sinestro Corps but she showed nothing but scorn for him and claimed that he abandoned her when she was trapped within the Book, and instead showed loyalty to Krona, who freed her. Having no obvious weaknesses, she managed to use the Book to imprison all of the New Guardians except for Hal Jordan who was left with the Power Rings of his comrades. Aftermath Drak remained in possession of the Book of The Black and went into hiding. This relic also prevented her from being detected that allowed her to hide from the attention of Green Lantern Sinestro. Lyssa Drak in this time was hiding on the planet Ogoro which led to Sinestro journeying into Space Sector 1417 in order to enlist the aid of a defeated former nemesis called Starstorm. Using the Helm of Starstorm, he had his defeated enemy locate Drak who in turn attacked the two of them. Sinestro revealed that he now realized that he should never had made Drak a member of the Sinestro Corps. However, she simply desired to feed herself on the stories of Sinestro and taste the fear of Starstorm. A brief contact with the Book of The Black also revealed to Sinestro events that were to transpire in the near future. At which point, he threw the Helm of Starstorm at Drak that knocked her out. Unconscious, Sinestro would have slit her throat, but claimed that he might have use for her as he learned of a disturbing future that the Guardians had planned for the Green Lantern Corps, whereupon he departed the planet with the Book of The Black. Powers and Abilities Powers *Fear Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Qwardian Power Battery *Book of Parallax *Book of The Black Weapons *Qwardian Power Ring Notes *It was also hinted when she first met Amon Sur, that she has the ability to sense the feeling of others. *All that is known is that she is of the same species and Space Sector as Shadow Lass from the Legion of Superheroes. Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Lyssa Drak/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Lyssa_Drak_(New_Earth) *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Lyssa_Drak_(Prime_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/lyssa-drak/29-45576/ Category:Sinestro Corps Members